Dreams and life
by MembarisMortem
Summary: OneShot. Severus denkt über seine Liebe nach. Vor und nach dem Krieg. Was wird während des finalen Kampfes geschehen? SeverusLucius, DracoHarry


**Dreams and life…**

**Autor: **Thin-K loveyal at hotmail. com

**Übersetzung:** MembarisMortem

**A/N:** So, hier also meine erste Übersetzung einer FF aus dem Englischen. Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch und hinterlasst doch dem Originalautor ein kleines Review, ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass sie sich immer sehr darüber freut. Hier ist übrigens die Originalstory zu finden:

**Raiting:** T

&Träume und habe keine Angst davor, dass der Traum nicht wahr ist&

Warum hat er mich gewählt? Er hätte jeden haben können.. also warum mich?

Er ist so schön. Langes blondes Haar leuchtet sowohl in der Sonne als auch im Mondlicht. Glänzende blaue Augen funkeln, wenn er lacht.

Lange schlanke Finger. Ein gut trainierter Körper.

Doch ich... Schwarzes Haar, das nie richtig fällt. Schwarze Augen, die nichts in sich haben... Ich weiß auch, dass mein Körper nicht besonders gut aussieht. Meine Haut ist so blaß wie der Tod... Okay, das ist keine Ausrede, deine ebenfalls. Doch mein dunkles Haar hebt es noch mehr hervor... Ich lächle so gut wie nie. Außer in der Nacht. Dann, wenn mich niemand sieht. Wenn ich an dich denken kann... Ich drehe mich um und ziehe die Decke über mich. Nicht mehr denken. Schlafen. Ich bin todmüde.

Abgesehen davon könnte ich den Schmerz ertragen, wenn er mich fallen ließe. Ich kann mich selbst schützen. Niemand kann mich noch wirklich verletzen...

Ich erwache mitten in der Nacht. Wie immer seit einem Monat. Ich schmiege mich enger an dich, lächle als ich fühle, wie du deinen Arm um mich legst. Einen sanften Kuss auf meinem Kopf plazierst.

- - - - -

Du hast mich nicht fallen gelassen. Noch immer sind wir zusammen. Noch immer weiß ich nicht, warum du mich gewählt hast... Doch ich frage nicht mehr. Ich weiß, du würdest mich nie betrügen, mich nie verletzen.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln kuschle ich mich in deine Umarmung, fühle wie sich der Druck deiner Arme um mich sich kurz verstärkt.

- - - - -

Ich sehe dich an. Das ist er also... der finale Kampf. Es gibt nichts, was wir noch tun könnten, um diesen Wahnsinn zu andern oder zu stoppen.

Doch wir sind bereit. Warten nervös auf unser Signal. Stehen in deinem Schlafzimmer. Haben die Arme umeinander gelegt. Halten den anderen fest. Küssen uns sanft. Und dann fühlen wir es. Das Mal brennt auf unseren Armen. Ein letzter feuriger Kuss.

- - - - -

Der Friedhof ist dunkel. Gruselig...

Zwei Seiten. Licht gegen Dunkel.

Nach heute Nacht wird es vorüber sein. Alles vorbei. Und wir werden tot sein... oder lebendig... Harry und der Orden stehen uns gegenüber. Hinter ihnen die Auroren. Der Dunkle Lord und der Junge, der lebt, heben gleichzeitig den Zauberstab. Die Schlacht hat begonnen...

Flüche fliegen um uns herum. Ich habe Lucius aus den Augen verloren.

'Er wird in Ordnung sein. Los, reiß dich zusammen. Lass dich nicht umbringen. Kämpfe!'

Ich schließe für einen Moment meine Augen, bevor ich mich umdrehe und McNair lähme.

Als ich meine Maske wegwerfe, sehe ich einen Blitz langer blonder Haare und lächle. Sicher. Ich höre die überraschten und verärgerten Rufe der Todesser. Ich sehe noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, um zu sehen, wie Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab hebt, um einen Todesfluch auf mich loszulassen. Gut für mich, dass ich ein Meister im Vermeiden und Ausweichen von Flüchen bin. Ich versuche auszustehen, doch ich sehe sie näher kommen, ich weiß, das wird mein Ende sein. Ich kann nicht schnell genug sein, um einen weiteren Fluch zu kontern.

Meine Augen versuchen einen letzten Blick auf meinen Liebhaber zu erhaschen. Ich lächle, als ich ihn sehe. Stolz steht er da.

Ich schaue auf Bella und habe keine Angst mehr zu sterben. Plötzlich sehe ich, wie ihre Augen sich weiten, ihr Mund öffnet sich zu einem stummen Schrei. Sie fällt zu Boden und ich sehe Draco hinter ihr, liegend, mit erhobenen Stab.

Ich stehe auf und knie mich neben den Jungen. Seine Beine sind gebrochen. Eine stille Träne rollt hinab, doch noch immer glüht sein Blick.

Und plötzlich ist dort ein Lichtblitz. Er leuchtet so stark, dass wir die Augen schließen müssen.

Als wir wieder sehen können, liegen alle Todesser am Boden und Voldemort ist verschwunden.

Das war´s... Er ist fort, wirklich fort. Die dunkle Zeit ist vorüber. Harry hat gewonnen.

Ich sehe, wie er zu uns stürmt. Er hält Draco´s Hand, küsst seinen Liebhaber sanft.

Ich stehe auf und versuche, den meinen zu finden... Doch ich kann ihn nicht finden. Eine plötzliche Panik überkommt mich, ich fühle einen stechenden Schmerz in meiner Brust.

Nein, er kann nicht tot sein... nicht er...

Plötzlich legt sich eine warme Hand auf meine Schulter. Eine vertraute Berührung. Ich drehe mich um und werfe mich in seine Arme. Seine Arme halten mich fest gegen sich gedrückt.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren..."

Geräuschlos fließen die Tränen.

Du küsst mich sanft, beruhigst mich.

Ich lehne mich in die behutsamen Zärtlichkeiten deiner Lippen. Und ich weiß, weiß, dass letztendlich alles gut wird...

&Ende&


End file.
